Audelà de toute fin, il y a un recommencement
by giniii
Summary: One shot, death fic... Histoire originale par son véritable auteur Amalya sur WON et fanfic-fr ! J'ai été victime de plagiat!


Victime de plagiat, je tiens à signaler que cette histoire est la mienne. Elle a été postée le 15 juin 2009 sur the Way of Naruto sous le pseudonyme d'Amalya et le même jour sur sous le pseudonyme d'Amalya toujours.

Je n'apprécie absolument pas ce manque de civilité de la part de Izumi no Sabaku qui a repris en intégralité mon histoire et a juste changé le titre. Je n'ai appris cette fraude que tardivement par une de mes lectrice de WON. A l'avenir, si quelqu'un veut reprendre cette histoire, qu'il la demande à son auteur avant de plagier et de mentir sur la paternité.

* * *

C'est drôle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se finirait de cette manière. Bien sûr, en tant que ninja , je savais que mon métier était à risques. Je savais que j'allais mourir un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi vite. Et de cette manière…

Je ne sais par quel miracle, je suis encore debout. Pourtant le coup qu'il m'a porté aurait dû me faire tomber. Mais non. Je tiens. Encore…Il me toise d'un regard narquois et fier. Il sait que je vais tomber. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Pourtant, je ne lui ferai pas cet honneur de tomber à ses genoux. Ma fierté me l'interdit.

- Tu as perdu. Ca ne sert plus à rien de te battre.

Cette voix si pleine de hargne mais dont le soulagement est palpable. Nous nous sommes pourtant battus férocement et j'ai utilisé toutes les techniques que je possédais et maitrisais. Mais, je dois l'avouer. Il est plus fort que moi. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi. Et j'ai perdu.

La douleur est fulgurante. Elle me traverse de part en part la poitrine et m'oblige à tomber à genoux. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur le visage de mon adversaire. Je le sais. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes…Pourtant, j'aimerai savoir… Pourquoi ?

Un vent chaud caresse mon visage à travers mon masque d'anbu. Quelques grains de sable viennent se coller à la sueur de mon front, collant également des mèches éparses, dissimulées également par un attirail astucieux. Je vais mourir. Soit. Mais je vais mourir chez moi. C'est une bonne chose.

- Qui t'envoie ?

Tu le sais bien, voyons. Qui aurait pu m'envoyer à la mort de cette sorte ?

- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Qui t'envoie ?

J'ai mal. J'ai si mal. Pourtant, je ne quitte pas ton regard si dur et si hargneux. La dernière fois que j'ai vu autant de colère dans tes yeux, c'était il y a si longtemps. Un temps où le mot amitié nous définissait. Un temps si éloigné…Je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous sommes en guerre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dû me battre contre toi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais mourir.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et m'empêche de respirer. Je crache un liquide pourpre à travers mon masque. Je relève les yeux vers toi. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Je t'ai blessé. Ton bras droit saigne abondamment. Ton torse est lacéré tout comme ta cuisse gauche. Mais tu ne montres pas ta faiblesse. Tu es si fort. Comme je t'envie…

Tu n'as pas reconnu mes techniques. Pourtant, tu aurais dû. Est-ce les années qui nous ont éloignés qui t'ont fait oublié ? Moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Oh non. ..Tu grimaces…je vois que j'ai réussi à te blesser plus sérieusement que tu ne le pensais.

La douleur s'accentue et me paralyse entièrement. Mes bras ne supportent plus le poids de mon corps. Je tombe sur mon dos et je vois le ciel si bleu. Sans nuages. Juste le ciel bleu. Tu t'approches de moi et tu t'accroupis. Je sais ce que tu vas faire…Est-on obligé d'en arriver là ?

- Il faut partir ! Lança une troisième voix.

Tu hésites mais la voix est insistante.

- Viens ! Il faut partir. C'en est fini pour lui de toute manière.

- Je veux savoir qui c'est.

- On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut retrouver les autres !

Tu te relèves et tu pars à contre-cœur. C'est mieux ainsi. Il ne faut pas que tu saches la vérité. Sinon, elle te détruira. Tout comme moi.

Je veux voir le sable et sentir le soleil une dernière fois sur mon visage. Dans un ultime effort et dans un hurlement d'agonie toutefois contenu, je me relève. Mes jambes semblent m'obéir. Peut-être que…ma main droite soulève mon masque qui se brise en tombant. Je ferme les yeux, tellement c'est bon de ressentir le soleil sur ma peau. Le vent me caresse à nouveaux l'échine, faisant virevolter ma chevelure ensanglantée. Une forte bourrasque brulante me lèche le dos voulant me dominer une dernière fois. J'ouvre les yeux une dernière fois vers le ciel et il me semble voir l'ébauche d'un sourire bienveillant. Mon bandeau me glisse des mains à cause du vent mais qu'importe...

Quand je baisse les yeux vers l'horizon, profitant une dernière fois du paysage si familier, je vois une ombre se stopper et s'abaisser. Du moins, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Ma vue se brouille. Le sang remonte dans ma bouche et mon cœur ralentit. Pourtant, inlassablement, je fixe ce point noir qui se relève et se retourne. Dans ma direction ? Non…je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tout est flou. Je me sens partir en arrière. Mais le sable amortit ma chute. Il est doux et chaud. Comme dans mes souvenirs.

- Non, non ,non !

Tiens, tu es revenu ? Pour vérifier que ton travail a bien été fait ? Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je n'ouvre même pas les yeux, préférant me souvenir de toi dans nos jours heureux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! hurles-tu.

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes des ninjas après tout. Nous nous battons pour notre village. Et il a fallu qu'une guerre éclate entre Konoha et Suna. Que veux-tu…c'est comme ça.

Je ne sens plus le sable dans mon dos. Non….C'est une autre chaleur. Tu me prends dans tes bras en me suppliant de me réveiller. Mais je suis si calme.

- Non ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était toi ?

Je sens que c'est la fin. Je voudrais juste…Juste te voir une dernière fois. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux et je croise tes prunelles sombres. Elles n'ont plus la fureur de tout à l'heure. Elles n'expriment qu'angoisse et tristesse. Des larmes coulent le long de tes yeux.…Non, ne pleure pas…Je caresse ta joue meurtrie du bout de mes doigts fins. Tu resserres ton étreinte comme pour reculer l'échéance.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ? Pourquoi ? Hurles-tu entre des sanglots.

Je te souris une dernière fois. Je repense à tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Quand on se taquinait. Quand tu m'as aimé pour la première fois. Je me souviens de tout. Et cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je n'ai plus de regrets.

- Parce que je t'aime…

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Tu m'embrasses une dernière fois. Ce baiser est si doux, si passionné et pourtant si douloureux. Pardon mon amour. Je voulais te préserver de cette atroce vérité dès que j'ai compris que tu étais mon adversaire, quand ton masque est également tombé. Ton visage est déformé par la douleur et le chagrin. Tu me serres toujours dans tes bras. Tu pleures mais tu ne dis rien. Je te regarde. Tu es si beau. Comme je suis fière d'avoir été ta femme.

- Aidez-moi !!

Tu hurles ta détresse. Comme je te comprends. Je ne voulais pas partir, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande une voix masculine.

- Il faut l'aider ! réponds-tu.

- Mais elle n'est pas de Konoha… Insiste une autre voix.

- C'est ma femme ! Hurles-tu de désespoir.

Je suis fatiguée. Si fatiguée. Tu me pardonnes si je ferme les yeux ?

- Reste avec moi ! Ne t'endors pas ! On va te sortir de là !

Ta voix s'éloigne de moi. Pourtant, je suis toujours dans tes bras. Des silhouettes s'agitent mais je ne les distingue plus. Ma vue se brouille à nouveau. Je suis fatiguée, mon amour. Pardonne-moi…

- Pardonne-moi Temari mais ne me laisse pas…murmures-tu à mon oreille.

- On se retrouvera Shika…

* * *

COPYRIGHT PLEASE!!!! Amalya (15 juin 2009)


End file.
